Gestures and More
by dreamSOULhybrid
Summary: Holding your crotch, wringing your hands, moving your hands in a wave-like motion; what do all these gestures have in common? Why, they're used commonly by One Direction and The Wanted! Gestures and More: a documentary of the personal lives of those popular UK bands! FF AGAIN! Again, more mature-like content and sometimes in script form.
1. What'd I Do Now?

**Sorry for the short chapter! Don't hurt me, please! Another fanfiction about 1D and TW! Yay! Ahem... I'm having troubles with my other stories so please be patient! _Gomawo_! Enjoy!**

* * *

**-What'd I Do Now?-**

"I don't get it…" I mumbled to myself. Dawn, Katy, and I were just lying on the pink carpeted floor of my living room. My two friends were watching YouTube videos of the British-Irish bands, One Direction and The Wanted, on my sister's laptop and my own. Dawn was watching WMYB by 1D on Brinnley's while Katy had Glad You Came by TW playing on mine.

"What don't you get, Kenzie?" Dawn asked as Katy, who had left some time ago, walked back with a box of Twinkies in hand.

I started copying the frequent hand gestures of two popular UK boy bands and said, "_This!_"

They stared for a minute before they laughed at my random and hyper actions. I kept repeating the actions until I shouted, "What is _this_ and why am I _doing_ it!"

My two friends kept laughing at me until I joined them and fell to the floor, barely able to breathe.

"We…should…stop!" I shouted between laughs. "I…can't…breathe!"

Suddenly, and scaring the shit out of us, the phone rang. Wiping tears of laughter, I picked up the house phone and answered with a chuckle, "Hullo?"

"Hello. Is this the household of Mackenzie Anne Lee?" a grown up voice asked.

With a puzzled look shot at my curious friends, I answered, "Yes. I'm Mackenzie. Who's this?" All the while thinking: _what'd "I" do now?_ Just FYI, I get in "trouble" a lot since my house phone's number is one digit off of this super-duper troublemaker who looks terribly a lot like me

A different adult voice replied, "We're the managers of One Direction and The Wanted. We wanted to know if you could make a mini documentary about them for us. It'll go up on YouTube, you'll be credited for your work, and you'll get to spend lots of time with them."

My friends had heard that last part and began nodding their heads, urging me to say yes. I rolled my eyes as I asked, "Why does it have to be me? Why can't you make your own mini documentary 'bout your own bands?"

"Did you not make the YouTube video: _Gestures: An Inquiry about Two UK Bands_?"

"Uh…" I hate, _hate_, **_hate_** where questions sound like they're using a double-negative.

There was a sigh. "Did you make the video or not?"

"Oh! Then, yes, I did but what does that have to do with-"

"The video became so popular that people began to bombard us with the question that you brought up. So, in return, that will be one of the many personal-like subjects you will film for us about the two bands."

I sighed, frustrated with myself and my friends. Who, in fact, were the ones who brought up the subject of the bands' gestures? Not me, **them**.

"What do you say then, Ms. Lee? Do you accept?"

After one last look at Dawn and Katy, I answered, "Yes, I accept the challenge."

* * *

After we discussed what I was to do for the upcoming four months with **_One Direction_** and **_The Wanted_**, I gave them both my parent's numbers so they could inform them as well.

_Good for you, Mackenzie_, I thought. _You just won yourself the chance of your lifetime only to be working all the while._


	2. No Turning Back

**-No Turning Back-**

June 1st, 2012: I get to skip the last week of school (but I have to get all that week's assignments in beforehand) so I can leave with The Wanted and One Direction on their first tour together. Also, I spent the whole week before finishing homework and packing a duffle bag, a backpack, and a small suitcase.

During my four months on the road, I was to spend the first one with both bands, the second: One Direction, the third: The Wanted and the last: with both. Since this would go into the beginning of the school year, my teachers would email me my lessons and homework for every day. Though, I would get cut some slack since I'd be on the road doing some extra credit for the school, itself.

* * *

Cast: Mom, Dad, Brinnley (sister, age 15), Ronin (brother, age 4), Mackenzie (main, age 17), 1D Manager, TW Manager, 1D members, TW members, Dawn (friend, age 18), Katy (friend, age 18)

-In Mackenzie's bedroom. Mackenzie's sitting on the floor, packing her clothes while Mom stands in the open doorway, watching and worrying.-

Mom: Are you all packed, Thalia? Got your clothes, shoes, camera, and laptop?

Mackenzie (me): *sigh* Yes, yes, and yes, Mom! Stop worrying and go play with Ronin, okay?

Mom: Okay, honey… If you need anything-

Mackenzie: *cuts her off* I know, I know… I should go and ask you…

Mom: *Nods and exits doorway*

Mackenzie: *stops packing and sighs* Mackenzie, what have you gotten into this time?

Brinnley: *walks in, unannounced* Are you talking to yourself again, weirdo? *scoffs then chuckles at her own "joke"*

Mackenzie: *shoots a Death Glare at Brinnley* Go away, Brinnley! Can't you see I'm busy? *goes back to packing*

Brinnley: *rolls eyes* What and ever, weirdo. It should've been me to go on this trip; not you. It's my YouTube account, isn't it?

Mackenzie: *rolls eyes* First: we share the account, second: you weren't chosen because a) I made the video and b) my information is on the account, not yours and third: all you'd do is flirt with them.

Brinnley: *shakes her head and leaves* what and ever, Mackenzie!

Mackenzie: *thinks "Thank you, God!" and restarts packing* Good, almost finished! *looking over her duffle bag, backpack, and luggage bag as Mackenzie's phone begins to ring*

Mackenzie: *answers phone* Hullo?

Dawn: Hey! How's the packing going?

Mackenzie: *looks over at the mess* Good! *laughs* But, I can't find my room *sarcastic*

Dawn: *plays along* Awe! I'm sorry! Guess you'll have to stay with me! *sing-songy*

Mackenzie: Yay! *laughs hard* So, what're you up to at this time of day? Shouldn't you be eating? *checks time on black Shock watch*

Dawn: Nope! *chuckles* Already finished! Hey, do you think me and Katy can come over so we can go see that new movie?

Mackenzie: *sticks head outside of room, phone away from herself* Can Dawn and Katy come pick me up for the movie! *yelling*

Dad: Sure! *yelling twice as loud*

Mackenzie: *puts phone back to ear* Yeah, its okay!

Dawn: Yes! *pumps fist into air* Get your ass out here, then! We're waiting *sing-songy*

Mackenzie: *laughs* Ok! Bye! *hangs up, runs out to car*

Dawn: *in driver's seat*

Katy: *next to Dawn, in passenger seat*

Mackenzie: *sits in the back, in the middle*

* * *

We walked out of the theatre, truly and utterly disappointed by the movie. Sure, sequels answer many, many questions that were left unanswered from the first movie, but that doesn't mean you can butcher the first plot line that was given in the first movie… It's just means for such idiocy.

"Okay, we can all agree that that movie was the worst thing ever created man, right?" Dawn asked, turning to Katy and me as we left the building.

"Right!" We said in unison. Then, we laughed off the stupidity of it all when my cousin drove up.

After his window rolled down, Darren said, "Hey, Mackenzie! Hey, Dawn; Katy."

Katy smiled shyly and waved while Dawn replied, "Hey, Darren! I see you've memorized our names." I giggled as Katy blushed hard. But, since the sky was edging towards nighttime, you could hardly notice.

"So, tell me, are you stalking me again, did my parents send you to bring me home, or are you gonna ask one of my friends out?" I asked, counting off each of the "accusations" on my left hand.

He laughed. "I was gonna do the second one, but since Katy's here…" He dragged his sentence out, looking over to my Jewish friend. If her face got any redder, she would've fainted by her own heat. We all knew Katy had the hugest crush on Darren ever since they met in the seventh grade. I always bugged her that she only liked him because he was my "twin." And I say we're twins because we were born on the same day, the same year, and in the same hospital. My mom and her sister (Darren's mom and also my aunt) always joked that they had "planned" the date of our births when they found they were pregnant with us. So, ever since we were born, we did just about everything together. And I mean _everything_. From our first steps to riding bikes without training wheels. It was like we were actually twins!

Anyways… Katy looked around, looked back at Darren and pointed to herself. "What? You mean me? As in… me!" Her face was still as red as red can possibly get.

Darren nodded and laughed, "Of course, Katy! I'll call you later, okay? Right now, Thalia needs to get home and finish packing."

Me and my Mexican friend laughed at the shocked and happy Jew, then I waved goodbye as I got in my twin's car. He drove me home and promised to call Katy when he got home, himself, and to call me after their "date."

~The next morning…~

I punched at my alarm clock in the dark. I had to get up at six in the morning to meet with the managers before we took to the road.

"Where is that fucking alarm clock!" I yelled into my pitch black room. I picked up my phone and used it as a flashlight to help find my noisy digital clock. Finally, after locating said object on my bed stand, I rubbed my eyes and got up to turn on the lights in my room.

After that, I changed into this: no_turning_back_morning/set?id=52892205 and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and combed my wavy hair and put it into a pony tail over my left shoulder. I slung my backpack on and grabbed my duffle bag and luggage bag, then headed slowly down the flight of stairs leading into our main room. As quietly as possible with four-months-of-clothes stuffed in three carrying…things, I set down my things and went into the kitchen to fix myself a small breakfast.

It was quiet in the house. At this time of day, everyone in my family is still knocked out. After finishing my lazily made Toaster Strudel, the doorbell rang and scared the living shit out of me. I mean, what if you were in a spacious house that's eerily quiet and dark then, all of a sudden, the freaking doorbell rings out of nowhere! What would you guys have done? (Comment your answer and maybe even give me a review, please!)

After getting over my mini heart attack, I went and answered the door only to find Nathan Sykes and Harry Styles fighting over who should get the first morning greeting.

I sighed. "Ahem…"

The two maknaes* of One Direction and The Wanted whipped their heads towards me. Looked back at each other and then back at me. I just smiled and waved, flipping my bangs out of my face. The two backed away from each other and replied, "Good morning."

I giggled and shook my head, then asked, "Where's your managers? They said they'd pick me up, not their little representatives."

"Oh! Um…" Harry looked inside his blazer for something while Nathan held back a laugh and pulled out a white envelope with my name on it. "Here," he said. "This'll explain."

I nodded, took the envelope, and ripped it open. Inside was a piece of paper with a letter from the managers on it.

_Mackenzie, we apologize for not fulfilling our promise of picking you up today. An urgent meeting came up about the boys, so we had to oblige. Please, stay with them for the time being._

_Here is some of the extra information we forgot to tell you beforehand._

_You will be staying, free of charge, with us whenever we stop during the tour.__If anything happens to you, we will be responsible. Stay safe.__You will go on a "date" with each of the boys and take personal segments for the documentary._

_If you need any more clearance or have some questions, please contact us or ask the boys._

I read over the third bullet for another five minutes until it sunk in. "Oh, God…"

"What does it say?" Nathan asked while Harry was still looking for the envelope.

I looked at him and folded the letter back up. "Nothing," I replied, sticking the message into my pocket. "I'll go get my things, but I have a question…"

Harry, who now noticed that I'd already, received the letter, and Nathan looked at me and replied, "Yes?"

"Where did you guys' park?"

* * *

After extensive searching for the two vans, we finally stuffed my bags into the trunk of One Direction's rental.

"There," I said, kicking the duffle bag one last time. "All set," and with that, I slammed the trunk door. Though, when I turned around, I didn't expect for all ten foreigners to be standing behind me.

"What the-" I shouted, after I'd gotten over my second mini heart attack. "What're you guys doing!"

They were silent; heads slightly tilted to the left. I sighed, rubbing my temples. A silent "oh, my God…" escaped the lips of one of the British men. I looked up just as Louis Tomlinson tackled me in a lung-crushing hug.

"Isn't she the most **_adorkable_** thing you have ever seen?" he shouted with glee. His arms were wrapped tightly around my head, barely allowing me to breathe. "We must keep her safe at all costs!"

"Uhhhh…" I just sat there, in Louis' arms, and looked to the other boys for help. And you know what? They burst into laughter! It was funny, but it was also killing me. I mean, I have gotten that reaction before but from a British man in a famous and foreign band that was barely twenty years of age? I bet you'd be shocked as well. Though, in their perspective, I guess "_adorkable_" did, in fact, fit my image. Three reasons: 1) I'm a girl, 2) I'm not even 5'5", and 3) I was the youngest out of _everyone_ there.

"C'mon Lou! Let her go now; you're _killing_ her!" shouted Zayn Malik. Sulky, Louis let me go but gave me one last hug from around my waist before skipping off to hide behind the rest of his band.

I giggled then introduced myself. "Well, hi! I'm Mackenzie Anne Lee, but my friends sometimes call me Kenzie, or Kenzlee, or Asian."

"Uh… Do we need to introduce ourselves?" asked Tom Parker of The Wanted.

I was about to say yes, closed my mouth, and shook my head no. "I think it's pretty clear who you guys are."

Then, both bands chorused (and as if practiced) while pointing to one another, "But we don't know who they are!"

I looked between the two bands and laughed. "Okay, okay…" I replied, rolling my eyes. "You may introduce yourselves to each other."

But, I'll save you the misery of that entirely jumbled ruckus they created in those three measly minutes, and go on with my story.


End file.
